The Future King & The Last Dragon-Lord
by Kind Baudelaire
Summary: Summary: Merlin and Arthur go to find Balinor, the Last Dragon Lord. But there's a twist Merlin's a girl, she and Arthur are hiding their relationship from Uther and Arthur knows about Merlin's magic, though she doesn't know he knows. Plus certain characters are still around shall we say.
1. Chapter 1

**The Future King & The Last Dragon-Lord**

A/N: I OWN NOTHING. If I did Mordred + Morgana wouldn't be evil, Merlin would be a girl and with Arthur. Balinor, Freya, Lancelot and Ygraine would be alive.

************MA/AP***********

Merlin was sitting in her room when the alarm bells sounded. She dropped the letter from Will **(1) **and hurried through Gaius's chambers, through the corridors until she reached the court yard. Arthur and his knight were carrying crossbows running across the court yard trying to hit Kilgharrah who was breathing fire at them.

"I know you're tired, but make one last effort for me! Every shot must count!" Arthur shouted at the knights surrounding him, aiming the crossbows to the air. Before they could unleash the arrows, the dragon flew down and aimed a ball of fire at them which they deflected with their shields.

[INT. KING'S PALACE, INFIRMARY – NIGHT]

Gwen was cleaning a knights' wound when Gaius approached with bandages. When she finished and the knight moved away she turned to Gaius.

"I don't think the people can suffer a third night of this." She said as she treated a cut on a small girl's head.

Gaius sighed. "We need to trust in Arthur." _And merlin_ he added silently in his head.

Gwen turned and smiled at him. "I do. But even he has little chance."

[EXT. KING'S PALACE, BATTLEMENTS – NIGHT]

Merlin was walking next to Arthur, across the battlements when she spoke. "I'm sorry you have to do this, Arthur."

Arthur turned to face her, taking her hand and squeezed gently. "Why? You're not to blame. Go and help Gaius he could use the extra hand." He smiled at her and squeezed her hand again before, releasing it and standing between Leon and Lancelot **(2)**. Kilgharrah flew through the air approaching the battlements where the knights were standing.

"Flame up!" Arthur shouted at the knights, as they lit their arrows and took aim. "Stay strong! For tonight is not your night to die, I will make sure of that! Hold firm! Hold! Hold! Now!"

The knights shot the arrows at the dragon but, ducked as Kilgharrah unleashed at ball of fire at them.

[INT. KING'S PALACE, INFIRMARY – NIGHT]

Merlin came through the doors of the infirmary and spotted Gaius attending a patient and went to help.

"Gaius, is there anything I can help with?" Merlin asked standing next to him.

Just as he was about to reply, Gwen spoke. "We've no clean water left."

Gaius glanced over at Gwen. "I know, but it's too dangerous to go out there."

Merlin took the empty bucket and headed for the door, completely ignoring Gaius shout of, "Merlin! Don't!" and left the infirmary.

[EXT. KING'S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE – NIGHT]

Merlin made her way quickly through the square, towards the well while others ran for the doors. Once it was clear, she grabbed a spear and used magic to throw it at the dragon. **(3)**

"Fluge! Gár!" She shouted her eyes turning gold. But the spear glances off.

Kilgharrah roared at her. "Do not imagine that your petty magic can harm me!" He continues to circle the square.

"Why are you doing this?! You're killing innocent people!" Merlin screamed at the dragon, turning back to the well and lowering the bucket as Arthur came round the corner shouting.

"Clear the square." Arthur then glanced at the well and spotted Merlin drawing water.

"Merlin?!" He sees the dragon circling the square up above them, turning around to attack.

"Merlin!" Hearing Arthur, she turned to look at him then at the sky. Seeing the dragon fly lower and lower towards them, Merlin grabbed the bucket and ran towards Arthur, just as she reached him; Kilgharrah swooped down and caught him causing both of them to fall. Merlin looked up to see Arthur beneath her; she blushed before pulling him up and hurrying towards the infirmary.

[INT. KING'S PALACE, INFIRMARY – NIGHT]

As soon as they got to the infirmary, she told Arthur to sit on one of the beds. She gathered the things she needed before making her way back to Arthur.

"You shouldn't have risked your life." She said to him, while cleaning the wound. His eyes met hers as he responded.

"I wasn't going to let anything happen to you, Merlin." As she went to put the towel down, Arthur caught her hand and placed it on his chest, covering it with his. Seeing this Merlin smiled at him, unknown to the pair Gaius had seen the whole conversation and was smiling at them from where he was standing. When she finished, Arthur went to find Lancelot while she went to Gaius.

"Are you hurt?" He asked her as she approached him.

"I'm fine but, there's nothing I can do. My magic is no good. It doesn't work." She said to him, glancing around to make sure nobody heard.

Gaius patted her shoulder. "Dragons aren't monsters. They're creatures of wonder and magic. You must realise that they're immune to your powers."

[INT. KING'S PALACE, WAR ROOM – DAY]

Arthur, his father, the advisers, a couple of knights, Gaius and Merlin were standing around a table, listening to Arthur's report.

"The dead number 49 men, 27 women, a further 18 women and children are unaccounted for. Most of last night's fires are now out. The castle walls, in particular, the western section are near to collapse, I could go on."

Uther didn't look pleased at this news. "Do we have any further idea on how the beast escaped?" He directed this to knights.

"I regret to say, Sire, we don't." Sir Leon responded from where he stood next to Gaius.

Uther's eyes flashed with anger, at hearing this. "There must be some way to rid ourselves of this aberration. Gaius?"

Merlin looked at her uncle when he responded. "We need a Dragon-Lord, Sire."

"You know very well that's not an option." Uther said coldly.

Gaius merely responded. "Sire, what if...there was, indeed, one last dragonlord left."

Uther was shocked at this news, as were some of the advisors. "That's not possible."

Merlin and Arthur both moved their heads between Uther and Gaius. "But if there was."

"What are you saying?" Uther snapped impatiently at him.

Gaius continued keeping everyone's eyes solely on him. "It may just be rumour."

"Go on." Uther said sounding interested.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think his name is Balinor." Gaius replied, eyes travelling between Uther, Arthur and Merlin.

"Balinor?" Uther remembered a man with that name but he couldn't be sure it was the same one.

"Where does he live?" Arthur asked curious about the man that could help them.

"He was last seen in Cenred's kingdom in the border town of Enged, but that was many years ago." Gaius answered the crowned prince.

"If this man still exists, then it is our duty to find him." Arthur said, his eyes meeting Merlin's for a second before turning to his father.

Uther sighed. "Our treaty with Cenred no longer holds. We are at war. If they discovered you beyond our border, they would kill you."

"I will go alone." He replied.

"No." Uther responded angrily.

"That way I will not be detected." He insisted, trying to reason with his father.

"No, Arthur. It is too dangerous." Uther replied stubbornly.

"More dangerous than staying here?" Arthur said angrily. "I'll not stand by and watch my men die when I have the chance to save them."

Uther had risen from his seat by this point. "I have given you my orders."

Arthur carried on. "Do not make this a test of wills, Father."

Uther and Arthur where less than a meter apart by this point. "I'm not talking to you as a father; I'm talking to you as a king!"

Arthur tried one more time turning towards the door. "I will ride immediately."

Uther then turned towards his son. "My concern is for you."

Arthur merely sighed. "Mine is for Camelot. I'll send word when I've found him." Turning to Merlin he said, "Prepare the horses."

Arthur then turned and left, leaving Merlin to bow to his father then follow after him.

[INT. KING'S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – DAY]

Merlin was packing when Gaius came into the room and began pacing next to the fire. Merlin was folding some clothes when she asked Gaius, "Who were the dragonlords? Uncle?"

She glanced up from her folding as Gaius replied. "There were once people, who could talk to the dragons, tame them."

"What happened to them?" Merlin asked as she put the folded clothes into a bag.

"Uther believed that the art of the dragonlord was too close to magic. So he had them all rounded up and slaughtered." Gaius replied as he sat down on the bench.

Merlin finished her packing her clothes and moved to put her magic book and some apples in the bag. "But one survived. How did you know?"

Gaius waited a moment before responded. "I helped him escape."

Merlin froze at hearing this and turned to stare at Gaius in shock. "Uncle Gaius."

He motioned her to sit next to him. "Merlin, you've never heard the name Balinor?"

"No."

"Your mother never mentioned him?" He asked. _Hunith must not have told her._

Merlin looked confused. "My mother?"

"She took him in."

"She stood up against Uther?"

"Yes."

"She was brave."

"Yes. When Uther discovered where Balinor was, he sent knights to Ealdor to hunt him down. He was forced to flee." He explained further.

"Why didn't my mother tell me any of this?" Merlin asked sounding slightly upset.

Gaius put a hand on her shoulder. "Merlin, I promised her I would never speak of these things."

"Of what?" She asked slightly confused by this point.

"I've always treated you as my daughter, but that is not what you are. The man you are going to look for is your father." Gaius said telling Merlin the truth.

"My father?" Merlin asked shocked by the recent news.

"Yes."

"He was a dragonlord? Why did no one ever tell me?!" She exclaimed, rising from her seat as she began to pace.

Gaius sighed and explained. "I wanted to. Your mother feared it would be too dangerous."

She stopped her pacing and moved to sit down again. "I had a right to know, Gaius." She sighed.

"She wanted to protect you, Merlin you know that." He replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I still had a right to know, Gaius. I know my mother wanted to protect me but, this is my father we're talking about." She sighed then smiled. "You know what, Gaius?"

The physician looked down at his niece. "What could I know, Merlin?"

She merely smiled at him. "Even though I'm going to find my father, you're still the best father figure I've ever had, Uncle Gaius." At hearing this he smiled and wrapped her in a hug.

They sat there for a couple of minutes before someone knocked on the door causing them to part and Merlin to go answer the door.

Opening the door she saw it was Arthur and quickly let him in. As he stepped into the room, he spotted Gaius by the fire. "Sorry to interrupt Gaius but, I wanted to ask you more about the Dragon-Lord, Balinor and ask if you can give me something for my shoulder, before me and Merlin set off to find him."

Merlin smiled at him and said, "I'm packed anyway, so I'll go and pack for you then, get the horses ready." She finished turning to the door but Arthur's voice stopped her from exiting the chambers.

"Actually, I'm already packed so it's just the horses that need to be prepared." Merlin smiled, at him and squeezed his hand before turning to Gaius.

"I'll go and get the horses ready then. See you later, Gaius." Merlin said giving Gaius a quick hug before leaving the pair alone.

Gaius turned to his potions and checked for a pain reliever while Arthur sat down on the bench. When he found the reliever Gaius handed it to Arthur and he thanked him then, swallowed it in one go. Gaius sat down across from him on a spare seat and began.

"So what exactly do you want to know about Balinor, Arthur?" He asked.

"I have a confession Gaius, even though I would like to know as much about Balinor as possible. I'm actually here about Merlin." The prince confessed to the physician.

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "What about Merlin?"

Arthur sighed before meeting Gaius's eyes. "I know. I know about Merlin's magic and everything she has ever done for me. For Camelot. For my father." He sighed. "My father's wrong about magic, and everything it stands for. You and Merlin have taught me that. Is there anything else I should know about her, Gaius?"

Gaius was taken aback by Arthur's words and replied. "There is only one thing you need to know, Arthur. The Dragon-Lord Balinor is Merlin's father, I'm just after telling her before you came in. I'm glad you're taking this rather well Arthur, but how long have you known?"

"I've known since Merlin created the tornado in Ealdor to stop Kanen's men from winning." Arthur admitted to the older man. "Do you think I should tell her, Gaius?"

Gaius sighed, and then smiled at the prince. "I think you should but, she may deny it at first. You would need to assure her that she is not going to be burned at the stake."

Arthur slowly rose from his seat as he replied. "I'll make sure to do that Gaius. I better go and inform my father that we're leaving. Thank you for this Gaius." With that he turned and left the physician to his thoughts.

[EXT. KING'S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE – DAY]

Merlin was attaching her bag, when Arthur & Gaius came into the courtyard. Trying to not meet the prince's eyes as Uther was watching from the balcony, she lifted herself onto her horse's back waiting for Arthur to get on his horse.

"You got everything you need?" Gaius asked when he reached her.

"Yes Uncle, I have everything me and Arthur need. Don't worry, we'll be fine." Merlin replied seeing Arthur on his horse, she said. "We need to go, Gaius. We'll be back soon."

Then she hitched up her reins and followed Arthur through the streets, all the while thinking of her father.

************MA/AP********* **

Hi Guys, Just giving you a bit of girl! Merlin/Arthur.

I never liked Will, Balinor or Freya's deaths so I'm tweaking the balance a little.

Sir Ewan never died in Valiant and he's Lancelot's cousin, thus he never had to lie to Uther or leave Gwen.

It was easier to switch it so Merlin fought Kilgharrah first then, got the water.

Well please review and comment I'd love to hear from you.

Bye,

Kind Baudelaire


	2. Chapter 2: Confession & Meeting

**The Future King & The Last Dragon-Lord**

Chapter 2: Confession & Meeting the father.

Hi guys, thanks for reviewing and fav/following this story. I love you all, now please enjoy chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. Merlin belongs to the BBC, _sigh._

***********MA/AP***********

_Then she hitched up her reins and followed Arthur through the streets, all the while thinking of her father_**. **

[EXT. FOREST – DAY]

They had been riding for a couple of hours when, they reached the top of a hill over-looking a small village. Merlin glanced at the village then at Arthur when he spoke.

"This is it. One more step and we're in Cenred's kingdom." He sighed. "Let's hope this Balinor's not hard to find."

Merlin smiled at him, and then followed him towards the village.

[INT. TAVERN INN – NIGHT]

It was pouring rain, when they reach the tavern. It was loud and when Merlin and Arthur entered everyone went quiet and turned to stare at them.

"Greetings!" Arthur said smiling. Merlin rolled her eyes, from behind him while, a man pulled a knife out of a table.

[INT. TAVERN INN – NIGHT]

They got a table near a corner and waited for their drinks, looking around the room, trying to see if anyone could be Balinor. When the innkeeper came with their drinks, Arthur asked, "We're looking for a man named Balinor. I'm willing to pay..." Arthur put a bag of coins, on the table in front of the man. "...handsomely."

Merlin kept her eyes fixed on the innkeeper waiting to see if he knew anything about her father. The man leaned in and nodded before leaning in and said.

"Never heard of him." He then took the few coins that were on the table for the drinks and left the pair alone. While Arthur took a sip from his drink, Merlin scanned the room.

"You think one of these men is Balinor?" She asked the prince sitting across from her.

Arthur's eyes flickered around the room as well then replied, "I hope not."

"So do I."

[INT. TAVERN INN, GUEST CHAMBER – NIGHT]

Merlin was lying on one of the beds, when Arthur said. "Merlin, there is something I need to tell you and I need you to not freak out or panic ok?" She nodded and waited for him to carry on.

Arthur sighed, and then rubbed the back of his neck nervously. _This is not going to be easy, give me strength. _He plotted down, on the other bed and lied back keeping his eyes on the wall.

"Merlin, I know." He said to her, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

She sat up quickly at hearing that. "You know what, Arthur?" _Please, please let it not be my magic. _

He could hear the under line of panic, in her voice and replied. "I know about your magic, Merlin and its ok, I'm not going to hand you over to my father. My father is wrong about magic. Sure, I know what Nimueh did was an act of revenge against my father. Though my father thinks all magic is evil, I know it's not the magic itself, it's the person who uses it."

When he looked towards Merlin when he finished talking, to see her staring back at him with wide, panicked eyes. It took only a minute before she replied.

"How long have you known and why would you lie to father for me?" She said not knowing whether to be relived or scared, that Arthur knew her secret.

Arthur got up from his bed and sat on Merlin's, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I've known since the incident in Ealdor, you know when you created the tornado and I would lie to my father in a heartbeat to if I had to protect you from his wrath." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, before moving to his bed and saying. "Get some sleep, Merlin."

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while before, Merlin said to the darkness. "Arthur?"

"Yes Merlin?"

"You know, Balinor?"

"I know he's your father, your point?"

"Well, he's a _Dragon-Lord."_

"And?"

"Your meeting the man who, can control dragon's and he has more magic ability than me." She couldn't help but, laugh at his reply.

"Oh, ok."

[EXT. KING'S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE - NIGHT]

Leon, Lancelot and the rest of the knights hurried through the square, carrying crossbows. The group stop in the middle of the square, aiming upwards towards the dragon.

"Hold! Hold! Hold! Now!" Leon yelled at them.

They only had a second to over-lap the shields when, Kilgharrah roared fire at them. Uther was standing by the window in his chambers, watching the dragon wreak havoc on his kingdom.

[INT. TAVERN INN, GUEST CHAMBER – NIGHT]

Merlin woke to loud voices and a man being pinned to her bed by Arthur with a knife at his neck. It took her a moment to shake the sleep away from her.

"What's going on?" She asked Arthur, though he didn't answer her.

"Do you know what the punishment is for theft?" The prince asked, with the knife still pinned to the man's neck, while Merlin asked, "What's your name?"

The man's eyes shown with fear. "No, please. I've got children to feed. My name's Asgerd."

"Well Asgerd, tell me where to find Balinor." Arthur said.

"Balinor?"

"What do you know of him?" Seeing a glint of recognition in the man's eyes.

"Nothing. I..." Asgerd trailed off, the fear shone in his eyes when, Arthur applied more pressure.

"Do you value your life?" He asked getting a reply of, "It's been many years since I saw him!"

"Do you where he lives?" Arthur asked, annoyed with the man in front of him.

Asgerd choked out. "You must travel through the Forest of Marendred, to the foot of Feyora Mountain. There you will find the cave where Balinor dwells."

When Arthur released him he said. "But don't get your hopes up."

"Why?"

"He will not welcome you. Balinor hates everyone and everything. A cave's the best place for him." Asgerd said leaving the pair.

[EXT. FOREST - DAY]

The pair walked through the forest with their horses when, Arthur stumble Merlin was next to him in a second.

"I'm alright." He said waving her off.

"No, it's the wound. Let me have a look." Merlin replied, reaching for his shoulder when, hearing a twig snap.

"Get down! Get down!" She whispered pulling him towards a fallen down tree. She glanced over the log, to see Cenred's men marching past. Merlin turned to look at Arthur and shaked him 'Arthur' but, he didn't wake.

[EXT/INT. BALINOR'S CAVE - DAY]

Merlin moved Arthur on her horse, and continued to walk through the forest towards Balinor's cave. After going so far, she left Arthur at a secluded group of trees while, she went into the dragon-lords cave.

"Hello?" She asked looking around the cave when, she was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"What do you want here, girl?" Balinor asked releasing her. Merlin turned around and saw her father standing in front of her. It was only a minute before she replied.

"My friend, he's sick! He needs help!" She said gesturing to the entrance of the cave. Balinor looked at where she was pointing and said, "Show me, girl."

Merlin just continued to look at him and was startled, when he said, "What are you waiting for? Fetch him!"

[INT. BALINOR'S CAVE - NIGHT]

Together they managed to get Arthur, onto the coat and out of his armour. Merlin got out of her father's way and watched from behind as he healed Arthur.

"Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurh-hæle bræd." Balinor then put the cloth next to the cot. "He needs rest."

Merlin glanced between Arthur and Balinor when, she replied. "Will he be alright?"

Balinor turned to look at her. "By morning."

"Thank you." She said smiling at him.

[INT. BALINOR'S CAVE - NIGHT]

They were sitting having dinner when Merlin striked up a conversation. "Looks good. How long have you lived here?"

Balinor glanced at her when he replied. "A few winters."

"Must be hard." She said glancing at Arthur who was still un-conscience.

Balinor suddenly got annoyed. "Why are you here?"

Merlin kept her eyes on Arthur. "Just travelling. We're looking for someone. I was told; well...they said that he lived somewhere hereabouts. A man named Balinor. You never heard of him? He was a dragonlord."

"He's passed on."

"You knew him?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Who are you?!" Balinor snapped at her.

Merlin gulped before replying. "I'm...Merlin." He then gestured towards Arthur. "And him?"

"He's my master."

"His name!"

"His name is Lancelot. He's a knight. You know a nice one." She said, looking at Arthur as well.

"His name is Arthur Pendragon. He is Uther's son." He snapped looking right through her lie.

"Yes."

"This is Cenred's kingdom. He's asking for trouble. What do you want from me?" Balinor said angrily at her.

"Are you Balinor?" She asked the man sitting in front of her. "The Great Dragon is attacking Camelot."

"His name is Kilgharrah." He replied not answering her question.

"Well, we can't stop him. Only you, a dragonlord, can." Merlin explained.

"He doesn't act blindly." Balinor said. "He kills for a reason. Vengeance. This is of Uther's making."

"But he's killing innocent people." She said getting frustrated with him. "Women and children."

"Uther pursued me!" Balinor shouted. "He hunted me like an animal!"

"I know."

"What do you know about anybody's life, girl?! Uther asked me to use my power to bring the last dragon to Camelot. He said he wanted to make peace with it, but he did not! He lied to me! He betrayed me! You want me to protect this man?" Balinor asked at the end.

"I want you to protect Camelot." Merlin said in reply to his rant of what Uther done to him.

"He killed every one of my kind!" He shouted at her again. "I alone escaped!"

"Where did you go?" She asked him, wanting to know what happened to him.

"There's a place called Ealdor."

"Yes."

"I had a life there. A woman. A good woman. Ealdor is beyond Uther's realm, but still he pursued me. Why would he not let me be? What was it that I had done that he wanted to destroy the life I built, abandon the woman I loved? He sent knights to kill me. I was forced to come here, to this! So, I understand how Kilgharrah feels. He's lost every one of his kind, every one of his kin. You want to know how that feels? Look around, girl. Let Uther die. Let Camelot fall." He ranted to her.

"You want everyone in Camelot to die?" She asked, wondering how Uther could be so cruel to one man.

"Why should I care?" Balinor asked the girl sitting in front of him.

"What if one of them was your daughter?" She asked the man, that didn't know his own child was sitting in front of him, at that very moment.

"I don't have a daughter." Balinor replied simply.

"And if I told you..." She trailed off, both sitting in silence for a moment before hearing Arthur wake.

"Merlin. Merlin." Arthur said coughing.

*********MA/AP*********

Well here's chapter 2. Arthur just had to ruin it at the end. So a reveal and an awkward encounter with her father.

Oh, just thought to tell you, that Morgana's in Ealdor. Merlin told Morgana about her own magic when Mordred came to Camelot, so when Morgause tried to take over Camelot Morgana pretends to be poisoned so Morgause would release the spell over Camelot. After its revealed she wasn't poisoned at all, Morgause fled feeling betrayed by her half-sister. So everyone's happy and Merlin teaches Morgana some magic.

She went to Ealdor, for a little holiday, to visit Hunith, Will, Mordred and Freya. Please Review.

Bye,

Kind Baudelaire.


	3. Chapter 3: Journey Back To Camelot

**The Future King & The Last Dragon-Lord**

Chapter 3: Journey Back To Camelot & A Reveal Again.

Hi, guys thought I would write another chapter after posting the last chapter. So here's chapter 3, Enjoy! Also if you do not like this sort of story, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. Merlin belongs to the BBC, _sigh_.

***********MA/AP***********

"_Merlin. Merlin." Arthur said coughing. _

[EXT. BALINOR'S CAVE - DAY]

Merlin stood watching her father, by the mouth of the cave waiting for Arthur. It didn't take long for the prince to join her.

"I feel great! What the hell did you give me?" He asked the witch standing next to him.

Merlin sighed. "It was all down to Balinor."

"So we found him, then?" He asked. "Thank heaven for that."

"That doesn't mean he's willing to help us, Arthur." She told him. "Before you ask, I haven't told him about me either."

"What?"

"You won't persuade him."

"Does he know what's at stake?" Arthur asked Merlin who nodded in reply. Arthur took her hand and squeezed it gently before releasing it.

"What kind of man is he?" He asked her, turning to look at Balinor.

"A man who suffered too much, at Uther's hand for something he was born with." She heard him sigh and say, "It always comes back to my father."

[EXT. BALINOR'S CAVE - DAY]

Merlin stood a little bit away from the cave, waiting with horses while Arthur talked to Balinor. When he came towards her, she asked. "What did he say?"

Arthur smiled at her. "He'll change his mind."

"He said that?" She asked to the prince, standing next to her.

"Just...give him a moment." Arthur said looking at the entrance of the cave. They stood in silence, for a few minutes before Balinor came and stood outside the cave.

"Farewell, then."

"That's your decision?" Arthur asked him angered with the dragon-lord.

"I will not help Uther." Balinor replied simply.

"Then the people of Camelot are damned." Arthur said in reply looking between Merlin and Balinor.

"So be it."

"Have you no conscience?!" Arthur exclaimed getting a reply of, "You should ask that question of your father!"

Merlin had had enough, "And you are no better than him!"

"Don't waste your time, Merlin!" Arthur said, though Merlin ignored him and continued.

"Gaius spoke of the nobility of dragonlords! Clearly he was wrong!" She shouted not believing how; cold her father had turned over the years living in a cave.

"Gaius?" Balinor asked surprised.

"Yes."

"A good man." Was her only reply.

"Yeah." She replied sighing. "I was hoping you'd be like him."

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted making his way towards the horses.

"I wanted to..." She trailed off and she heard Arthur shout her name again.

"Well, there's no point." With that she turned and made her way to join Arthur.

[EXT. FOREST - DAY]

They had travelled for a bit before stopping and making camp. Arthur went to scan the area while, she unloaded some-things from the horses.

"I always thought that silence would be a blessing with you, but I find it just as irritating." Arthur said, plopping down next to Merlin. "You're a riddle, Merlin."

"A riddle?"

"Yes. But I've got to quite like you."

"Yeah?" She asked him.

"Now I realise you're not as big a fool as you look." Arthur said smiling at her.

"Yeah, I feel the same." Merlin replied giving a small smile. "Now that I realise you're not as arrogant as you sound."

"You still think I'm arrogant?" He asked sounding, a little annoyed.

"No. More...supercilious." She answered looking through a bag, she took from her horse. Merlin and Arthur continued bantering until Arthur heard a twig snap.

"Shh." The prince picked up his sword while, his maidservant kept talking, only get a reply of, "Very overbearing."

"Merlin!"

"But you wanted me to talk." As she finished she heard a twig snap, and she then joined Arthur with her sword in hand. They moved forward a few feet, just to hear the trees moving behind them.

"Careful, girl. I thought you might need some help. This is dangerous country." Balinor said coming out from the trees.

"And will you return to Camelot with us?" Arthur asked the dragon-lord, while Merlin moved her head between them.

"You were right, Merlin." Balinor said turning his head, from Arthur to Merlin. "There are some in Camelot who risked their lives for me. I owe a debt that must be repaid."

"If you succeed in stopping the dragon, you will not go unrewarded." Arthur said happy, that he decided to help them.

"I seek no reward." Balinor scoffed while, Arthur just kept smiling and said in reply, "Great! Let's eat."

[EXT. FOREST - DAY]

Arthur headed back to the camp site while, Merlin and Balinor collected firewood. They collected the twigs in silence before Merlin said, "This wood's too wet."

"Don't worry." He replied pleasantly. "I'm sure we'll find a way to make it light."

"When you healed Arthur, I heard you mumble some words." Merlin asked wanting to know more about him.

"An ancient prayer." Was her only reply.

"I thought it might've been more than that." She said to Balinor, hoping he would explain.

"The Old Religion can teach us many things."

"The Old Religion. Is that something you were taught?" She asked him, collecting more wood and waiting for his reply.

"It's not something you can learn. Either it's a part of you, or it isn't. My father knew that, and his father before him." Balinor explained to the witch, next to him.

"Were they also dragonlords?" Merlin asked him, wanting know more about her father's people.

"We'll need some kindling."

Merlin decided to change the conversation. "You mentioned...You spoke of Ealdor. You took refuge with a woman."

"That was a long time ago." Balinor said simply. Though Merlin continued saying. "I grew up there."

"Ealdor?" _Finally we're getting somewhere._ She thought.

"Yes. I know the woman."

"Hunith? She's still alive?"

"Yes. She's my mother."

"Then she married. That's good." Balinor said sadly, thinking about the women he had and still loved all these years.

"She never married. I'm your daughter." Merlin said finally telling her father the truth.

Balinor turned to look at her shocked. "I don't know what it is to have a daughter."

"Or I a father." She said smiling at him. She saw Arthur walking close by and said. "Arthur knows about the both of us, he's not like Uther. He won't betray me or you."

Balinor only said. "If you trust him, I suppose that's good enough for me." He handed the wood to her, and then went to pick up some more.

[EXT. FOREST, CAMP - NIGHT]

After Arthur decided to turn in early, Merlin and Balinor sat next to the fire while, Balinor whittled some wood. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Merlin asked.

"Why did you never return?"

Balinor continued to carve the wood as he replied. "I thought her life would be better without me."

"Why?" She asked her father confused at why he would think this. It had been hard growing up without a father around, so she had to learn a lot by herself.

"Uther wanted me dead." He explained. "If he'd found me, he'd have killed me, and your mother. I wanted her to be safe."

"We could've come with you."

"What kind of life would you have had here?"

"We'd have been...happy. When we've finished in Camelot, I will take you to Ealdor." She said promising that no matter what, that her parents would be reunited.

"She won't recognise me." Balinor replied sighing. "I see her in you."

"Yeah?" She asked happy that, she reminded him of her mother.

"You have her kindness."

"How did you become a dragonlord?" Merlin asked curiously.

"You don't choose to become a dragonlord. It's not something you're taught. It's a sacred gift. For thousands of years it's been handed down from father to the first-born child. And that is what you must now become, Merlin." Balinor explained to the girl sitting next to him.

"I would like that." She said wondering about all the things she could learn from him.

"And like all dragonlords, you won't know for sure that you have that power until you face your first dragon. You should get some sleep. We've a big day ahead of us. Goodnight, daughter." He said smiling at Merlin.

"Sleep well, Father." She replied smiling back at him.

[EXT. FOREST, CAMP - DAY]

When she woke the next morning, the first thing she saw was a mini-dragon her father had made for her. She couldn't help but smile at the little figure before, she could touch it she felt a hand cover her mouth. She relaxed for only a moment hearing it was Arthur.

"Cenred's men." He then released her and drew his sword. They only had a second before Cenred's men attacked them, Arthur fighting with his sword while, Merlin went between Magic and using her sword. When Balinor appeared she passed him a sword and he fought with them against the men. When Merlin got disarmed, she through the man backwards with her magic before he could ram her though with her sword.

When Cenred's men were either knocked out or dead, Arthur turned towards the pair and said. "That was close. You know, I'm rather thankful that you two have magic. It does have its advantages." With that he turned and headed back to the camp site, the father and daughter trailing behind.

[INT. KING'S PALACE, WAR ROOM - DAY]

It took have half a day's ride to reach Camelot and when the trio arrived at the courtyard, the rain was pouring down. They went straight to the war room when, they entered Uther was talking to Gaius.

"Father, may I introduce you to," He said gesturing Balinor forward while; Merlin went to stand next to Gaius. "Balinor, the Last of the Dragon-Lords."

Uther merely looked at the sorcerer standing in front of him, he had waited years for this but, he hoped it would be under different matters. "Balinor, it's been a while. I'm surprised your even here."

"Likewise, Uther. Though I'm not here for your benefit, I owe it to an old friend to help out." Balinor replied glaring at the man who had murdered every single one of his kin and kind. "I'll go sort _your_ mess out, once I know how angered Kilgharrah is."

"Kilgharrah?" The name was echoed around the room in confusion while, both Merlin and Balinor rolled their eyes at the people's blindness.

"The dragon's name is Kilgharrah. It does have a name you know." Balinor said turning to Gaius and saying. "It's been a while Gaius."

"Indeed it has Balinor." He looked to Merlin and smiled, "Take Balinor to our chambers, I'll be there shortly."

"Sure thing, Uncle Gaius." She said smiling, leaving the room with Arthur and her father in tow. Though they stopped short when, Uther said. "Arthur, why are you going with them?"

"I want to know what; Balinor's going to do to the Dragon, Father." He then followed them out of the hall.

***********MA/AP***********

So what did you lot think? Balinor survived *silently jumps for joy* and there back in Camelot and Uther isn't very happy to see him. Balinor now knows about his daughter, and it's quite happy at the moment. So please review.

Bye,

Kind Baudelaire.


End file.
